


bittersweet

by softmyeonyeollie



Series: vampire jongdae [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dominant Kim Jongdae | Chen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Chanyeol, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Period blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vampires, i feel like this is kinda mild but it might be spicy?, jongdae likes eating out chanyeol and also likes blood!, trans chanyeol, uhhh!! kinda soft, vampire!jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmyeonyeollie/pseuds/softmyeonyeollie
Summary: jongdae offers to get chanyeol off to help with his cramps
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: vampire jongdae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687036
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags before you read!!  
> :))

Chanyeol’s thighs are twitching, covered in kisses and forming bruises. He clenches when he feels Jongdae lay a heavy, sticky hand on the inside of his thigh.

“Dae, fuck, _please_.”

Jongdae’s dark eyes flick up to him and Chanyeol forces himself to keep eye contact even with Jongdae’s tongue flicking against him like that. 

“One more time and then we’ll take a break.” Chanyeol chokes on his exhale when he feels Jongdae’s warm breath ghosting over him. “Is that okay?”

Chanyeol lets his head fall against the pillow again. “Yeah. Just--please, Dae. It’s too much.”

He feels Jongdae’s tongue and he wants to squirm away from it. He’s oversensitive. When Jongdae offered to get him off, Chanyeol didn’t think he meant seven times in the last two hours. Chanyeol relaxes a little when Jongdae’s tongue moves down, and it feels so much better, not like a million needles pinching into him. He moans at the flat of Jongdae’s tongue lapping at him.

Jongdae’s careful with his motions, making sure Chanyeol knows he’ll stop if he wants him to, but also making sure Chanyeol knows he could do this all night. Chanyeol was so wet before Jongdae even got to him, and the mix of blood and precome on Jongdae’s tongue makes his cock twitch. He wants to devour Chanyeol.

“Dae,” Chanyeol whines. Jongdae can tell he’s crying again, wants to make him sob his name when he cums. “I’m close.”

Jongdae keeps his pace, tasting Chanyeol over and over again, until Chanyeol’s back is arching off the bed. His fingers tangle with Jongdae’s sticky ones, grip enough to hurt if Jongdae was human. Chanyeol’s hole flutters around his tongue and Jongdae feels more warm, sticky blood coating his mouth. Chanyeol’s choked moans of _Jongdae_ are music to his ears, but he can feel Chanyeol’s thighs tremble every time he licks into him. He promised he’d only make Chanyeol cum once more, so he dips his tongue into Chanyeol one last time and backs away.

A dried bloody handprint is painted on Chanyeol’s thigh and red fingerprints are layered over his tummy. Chanyeol’s eyes have fallen closed, chest rising and falling slowly. He’s exhausted from cumming so many times and Jongdae wants to wrap him up and hold him.

Jongdae rushes to the bathroom first to wipe off his face. Chanyeol’s told him multiple times that he’d rather not be kissed with his own blood on Jongdae’s lips. He comes back a second later to Chanyeol making grabby hands at him.

“Dae~” 

“Thank you, baby.” Jongdae snuggles into Chanyeol’s arms and his thumbs brush at the damp corners of Chanyeol’s eyes. “I know that was a lot for you. You did so well for me. The best boy.”

Chanyeol whines. “I feel gross.”

“We’ll get you cleaned up in a minute.” Jongdae’s fingers rub low on Chanyeol’s back. “Still hurt?”

Chanyeol nods. “My cramps are worse now.”

“Shit, I’m--”

“It happens sometimes. Thank you for trying, Dae.”

“Sorry, baby. I should’ve asked earlier.”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol kisses softly along Jongdae’s neck. “How many times did you cum?”

Jongdae chuckles. “Three.”

Chanyeol smiles against his neck. “Sorry I didn’t help.”

“You definitely helped, Yeol.” Jongdae’s fingers linger on Chanyeol’s hips. “You taste so good. I could do that all day. You have no idea.”

Chanyeol grabs Jongdae’s hands from traveling further. “Dae, I can’t. I’m exhausted and I just want to shower and sleep. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby.” He kisses Chanyeol’s lips quickly. “Let's get you in the shower, okay?”

As much as Jongdae hates seeing Chanyeol’s blood being wasted as it swirls down the drain, he knows the hot water soothes Chanyeol’s aching muscles. He fingers through Chanyeol’s soapy hair as Chanyeol does the same to him. Chanyeol thumbs away suds that threaten to slip into Jongdae’s eyes and dips his soapy hair back into the warm stream. Jongdae makes sure to rub softly along Chanyeol’s muscles, knead them gently so it doesn’t hurt too much. He likes the way Chanyeol gasps when he does so.

After he dries him off, he has Chanyeol wrapped in his arms, clean and clad in his soft pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt.

“My pretty Yeollie.” Jongdae throws the blankets over them and lets Chanyeol’s head fall to his chest. “Go to sleep, baby.”

Chanyeol mumbles something as he nuzzles into Jongdae’s chest and lets his eyes fall closed. Jongdae focuses on the slow rhythm of Chanyeol’s pulse and waits patiently for Chanyeol to wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: myeonyeollie <3  
> !! hope you are having a good day :)


End file.
